HADIAH
by monggu kai
Summary: Aku benar-benar percaya kata-kata Baekhyun hyung yang bilang Sehun pasti sudah punya kekasih lain. Jadi Sehun ingin aku ill feel dan minta putus darinya. Sehun benar-benar membuat ku marah dengan hadiahnya itu. HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...


**HADIAH**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd.

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Aku benar-benar tak tahu isi kepalanya.

Apa dia tak sayang padaku ?

Atau sebenarnya ia tak mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk ku?

Tapi kenapa ia mau mengeluarkan uang nya untuk hyung-hyung yang lain?

Aku sedang kesal sekali padanya dan sedang ngambek ceritanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak bersalah apa-apa pada ku. Malahan ia sudah berbaik hati karena sudah "sedikit" perhatian. Ia juga sudah bersusah payah pastinya membelikan aku hadiah itu. Tapi aku sungguh kecewa dengan oleh-oleh dan hadiah White Day yang sudah diberikan olehnya.

Saat ini aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar hotel di Cina. Mood ku sangat buruk sekarang dan semua ini karena orang yang bernama Oh Sehun. Padahal Sehun mengajakku menghabiskan White Day di tanggal 14 Maret ini juga untuk jalan-jalan, tapi aku menolaknya.

Aku benci Sehun!

"Akhgggg…..akhghhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Aku berteriak frustasi.

"Jongin….kau kenapa? kau tidak gila kan?"

Chen hyung tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar karena suara teriakan ku mungkin.

"Tidak….aku baik-baik saja. Sudah hyung… pergi sana. Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Makin lama kau sama anehnya dengan pacar mu itu. Lihat sana pacar mu. Dia uring-uringan seperti orang gila juga"

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya sekarang. Jangan kau sebut-sebut dia di hadapan ku"

"Hahahaha….ehem…ehem…ada yang bertengkar dengan pacarnya nih!

aku akan panggil Baekhyun untuk sama-sama mengejek Sehun kalau begitu"

"Dasar…hyung gila"

"Kalian yang gila. Di hari yang bernuansa cinta kalian bertengkar. Jadi sekarang siapa disini yang gila ?"

Chen hyung mengejek ke arah ku.

"Sudah…jangan urusi kami. Urusin saja urusan mu hyung"

"Jongin ah…kau ngambek ya dengan si cadel itu?"

Aku diam saja, malas menjawab.

"Bagus sekali berarti….biar si cadel itu tahu rasa. Terus lanjutkan saja acara ngambek mu ya.

Aku dan Baekhyun senang kalau magnae menderita. Hahahaha…"

"Cepat sana pergi hyung….kau membuat ku tambah pusing"

"Baiklah adik ku yang seksi.

Kalau kau ingin memarahi si Cadel, kau panggil saja aku dan Baekhyun. Pasti kami sangat siap membantu. Oh ya…si Chanyeol pasti juga senang membantumu"

Ku dengar tawa berisik Chen hyung dari kamar. Dasar orang gila.

Pasti dia sedang mencari Baeki hyung untuk mengolok-olok Sehun. Mereka bertiga akhir-akhir ini suka sekali bertengkar entah karena apa.

Mereka sering saling mengerjai memang. Pasti Sehun kesal sekali nanti diolok-olok kedua hyung itu.

Tapi biar saja.

Aku malas peduli dengannya. Aku juga diolok-olok mereka berdua saat Sehun memberikan hadiah dari liburan di Cina waktu itu.

_HUNKAI_

Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu Sehun liburan ke Cina mengunjungi Tao hyung saat Lunar year.

Dan ia pulang membawa banyak hadiah yang akan di bagikan untuk member Korea. Sebagai pacarnya tentu saja ia tak lupa memberi ku juga.

Awalnya aku sangat senang sewaktu dia bilang dia akan memberikan 2 hadiah sebagai oleh-oleh dan hadiah White Day untuk ku dari Cina.

Tapi karena hal itu juga, aku jadi _ill feel _dengan nya tadi malam.

Dan berakhir lah aku terus ngambek di kamar ini.

Aku yakin orang-orang normal di dunia ini pasti akan ngambek juga seperti ku karena diberi hadiah seperti itu oleh pacarnya.

Sewaktu Sehun baru pulang dari Cina, ia mengumpulkan semua member Korea di ruang santai dorm kami. Ia akan membagikan hadiah katanya.

Semua member sangat antusias mendengarnya. Ku lihat ia memberi beberapa botol vitamin untuk Suho hyung. Memberikan sepatu futsal bagus Xiumin Hyung. Hoodie untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen Hyung. Ia juga memberikan jaket kulit untuk Chanyeol Hyung.

Melihat hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sehun untuk para hyung aku senang. Senang karena ia tidak melupakan kami, member EXO saat ia liburan di Cina. Dan juga senang karena berfikir Sehun pasti juga akan memberikan aku hadiah yang bagus seperti hyung yang lain.

Saat Chanyeol hyung bertanya hadiah apa yang akan Sehun berikan padaku, ku lihat ia tertunduk malu dan senyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku tahu pasti, Sehun sedang malu saat itu. Ia akan menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum bodoh kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat malu.

Jadi aku berfikiran kalau hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Sehun pasti hadiah yang sangat romantis. Ia selalu malu kalau para hyung melihatnya mulai bersikap sebagai pria dewasa di depan ku. Aku yakin sekali saat itu karena dia pacar ku, dan aku tahu kepribadian Sehun.

Ia menatap ku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil bewarna ungu dari dalam kopernya. Ku lihat para hyung yang lain juga sangat penasaran akan isi kotak itu.

"Kai…ini hadiah untuk mu. Ku harap kau memahami apa artinya. Karena….. itu mewakili perasaanku"

Aku tersenyum senang menerimanya.

"Semuanya ….! ayo kita tidur saja. Sepertinya kita akan berubah jadi nyamuk pengganggu kalau terus berada di antara Romeo dan Juliet"

Itu suara ejekan Baekhyun hyung

"Pergi cepat sana. Aku sudah selesai dengan kalian semua" Sehun berteriak acuh pada hyung yang lain.

"Jongin ah…isinya apa? aku penasaran apa yang diberikan iblis kecil itu padamu" kata Chen hyung.

"Sana pergi hyung….jangan urusi urusan anak muda" jawab Sehun

"Member deul….ayo kita pergi. Biarkan magnae itu berdua" jawab Suho hyung bijak

_HUNKAI_

Semua member sudah pergi. Tinggal aku dan Sehun berdua di ruang tamu itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mau membuka hadiah dari ku?"

Sehun memeluk pinggangku erat dan mencium pipi ku di sofa.

"Baiklah..akan ku buka"

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher ku dan menghirup kulitku disana. Aku sudah biasa dengan kelakuan manjanya.

Aku membuka kotak ungu itu dan aku sungguh sangat terkejut dengan isinya.

Ku ambil hadiah itu dan mengamatinya.

"Bagaimana Kai? kau suka? aku benar-benar sulit mencari itu di sana"

Sehun menyesap dan melumat bibir ku. Ia memandang mataku lekat setelahnya.

"Masih ada pasangan hadiah itu yang akan ku berikan padamu saat White Day nanti. Jadi nanti kau akan benar-benar memahami seberapa besar aku sayang padamu dan mempertimbangkan ajakan ku. Sungguh...aku tak sabar menunggu 1 bulanan lagi"

Oh…jadi masih ada pasangan hadiah itu?

Aku berfikir hadiah ini pasti hanya bagian kecil dari hadiah itu. Ternyata Oh Sehun mau memberikan teka-teki tentang hadiah padaku rupanya.

Aku menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ya…aku suka dan tak sabar menunggu White Day untuk mengetahui hadiah kedua ku"

Aku berusaha menepikan perasaan "kecewa" ku.

Sehun saja memberikan hadiah bagus untuk yang lain, pasti ia akan memberikan hadiah yang tak kalah bagus untuk pacarnya kan?

Sehun memelukku erat dengan kedua lengan nya dan melumat bibir ku lebih intens lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Selama aku liburan di Cina, aku rindu sekali padamu Kai. Aku cemas akan diri mu yang liburan di Jepang bersama Taemin hyung. Aku takut kau berselingkuh di belakangku"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Sehun ah.

Kalau kau sebagai pacar ku sudah sangat mengecewakan hatiku, baru aku akan mencari yang lain" jawab ku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kai….aku akan terus mencintai dan menjaga mu. Tak ku biarkan namja lain mendekati hati mu"

"Dasar possesif….".

Aku tertawa di pelukan Sehun sambil masih bingung dengan hadiah di genggamanku.

_HUNKAI_

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun dan Chen hyung menginterogasi ku tentang hadiah apa yang diberikan Sehun. Saat aku memberi tahu mereka hadiah apa yang ku miliki, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Aku masih ingat Baekhyun hyung sampai menangis mendengarnya saking lucunya.

"Aku rasa Sehun sudah gila Kai…"

"Tidak Chen…aku rasa Magnae sudah memiliki kekasih lain, jadi itu sebenarnya hadiah perpisahan untuk Kai"

"Kalian ini bicara apa? itu hanya hadiah kecil dari hadiah kedua yang akan diberikan Sehun saat White Day nanti. Semacam petunjuk tentang hadiah keduanya hyung…" aku membela Sehun walaupun aku juga tidak yakin dengan kebenarannya.

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ?" Chen hyung juga tak yakin

"Tentu saja ada. Dan itu hanya Sehun yang melakukan nya. Lihat saja Hyung, 14 Maret nanti aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang romantis dari Sehun"

"Apa kau yakin Kai? aku kok punya firasat buruk tentang Sehun" Baekhyun mulai sok berfikir keras

"Hyung lihat saja semalam, dia memberikan hadiah bagus untuk kalian kan?

Dia pasti akan memberikan hadiah yang bagus juga untukku"

"Semoga saja Kai"

"Kai…jika dia mengecewakan mu. Cepat putuskan saja setan nakal seperti Sehun itu"

"Iya Kai, biar tahu rasa si anak nakal itu. Kami akan mengejek nya nanti. Hahahahaha…"

"Jangan bawa-bawa hubungan kami dalam pertengkaran konyol kalian itu hyung. Aku pusing dengan kalian manusia-manusia usil. Tidak bisakah kalian, Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun diam untuk sehari saja?"

"Tidak !"

Teriak mereka berdua kompak.

_HUNKAI_

Pada saat Valentine Day jatuh 14 Februari, Seperti kebanyakan pasangan muda di Korea, aku membuatkan cokelat untuk Sehun. Aku sudah bersusah payah membaca di internet cara memasak cokelat yang lezat itu bagaimana.

Aku membuatkan cokelat berbentuk hati berukuran sedang untukknya. Ku harap Sehun senang.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi waktu berjalan ke 14 Maret di mana sang kekasih penerima coklat di hari Valentine membalas hadiah di perayaan White day. Aku sungguh penasaran apa hadiah yang akan Sehun berikan pada ku.

Saat Valentine, Sehun masuk ke kamar ku setelah kami selesai mengisi acara di Korea.

Ia berpakaian santai dan tampak tampan sekali. Kami berdua memang sepakat menghabiskan malam valentine di dorm saja, karena tanggal 15 February kami akan pergi ke luar negeri karena ada jadwal mangung, tentu saja setelah menyuruh Chanyeol hyung mengungsi ke kamar lain untuk itu.

"Sehun ah…..selamat hari valentine. Aku senang…ini tahun kedua kita merayakan hari valentine bersama"

Aku menyerahkan kotak cokelat bewarna pink padanya.

Sehun bahagia sekali menerimanya.

"Aku senang kau memberiku cokelat ini Kai. Ku harap kau juga senang dan sabar menanti hadiah ku 1 bulan lagi. Aku ingin kau benar-benar memahami arti hadiah ku baby…"

Sehun memeluk dan mengajakku berciuman. Ia memang suka sekali mencium ku selama kami pacaran. Sampai-sampai ku bilang dia sangat mesum. Tapi Sehun bilang, akulah yang bersalah karena menjadikannya pria mesum. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya dengan alasannya.

_HUNKAI_

**23.55, 13 Maret 2014, Korea.**

Aku menerima kotak putih berukuran sedang dari tangan Sehun. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang saat ingin membukanya. Jujur saja rasanya deg-deg kan. Hadiah yang ku tunggu selama 1 bulan akhirnya berada di tangan ku juga.

Ku tatap Sehun dan matanya menyiratkan kata-kata "cepat buka"

Aku membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

Sungguh aku dua kali terkejut menerima hadiah ke 2 dari Sehun!

Aku benar-benar percaya kata-kata Baekhyun hyung yang bilang Sehun pasti sudah punya kekasih lain. Jadi Sehun ingin aku _ill feel _dan minta putus darinya. Sehun benar-benar membuat ku marah dengan hadiahnya itu.

"Bagaimana Kai? apakah kau bisa mengartikan apa maksud hadiah ku?"

Ku lihat Sehun tersenyum polos. Dasar pacar brengsek…

"Hahahaha…aku rasa kau benar-benar "bagus" menjalankan peran sebagai pacar Sehun ah.

Kau benar-benar membuat ku "terkesan" oleh dua hadiah mu itu."

"Benar kah? aku membeli hadiah itu sepasang, dan aku punya satu di kamar ku. Apa kau tahu apa artinya Kai?"

Dia antusias sekali bertanya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun sudah tak sabaran ingin aku bilang kalimat putus darinya ?

Kenapa aku punya pacar seperti Sehun sih ? aku setuju dengan ucapan Chen dan Baeki hyung kalau aku sebaiknya putus saja dari orang evil seperti Sehun.

"Aku tahu artinya. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari kamar ku sekarang. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur karena beberapa jam lagi kita harus berangkat ke Cina"

"Kau kenapa Jongin ah…?"

Sehun menangkup wajah ku dan sepertinya ia mencemaskanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat keluar dari kamar ku"

Aku mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar dari kamar.

"Apa kau tidak suka pada hadiah ku itu? atau kau kau tidak mengerti maksud nya Kai ?"

Aku terdiam di depan pintu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka Sehun!"

_HUNKAI_

Sejak tadi pagi di Korea dan sampai di Cina ini aku mendiamkan Sehun. Saat di Pesawat aku juga tidak ingin duduk bersamanya. Aku menyuruh Tao hyung menemaniku duduk. Bisa ku lihat wajah member lain bingung dengan tingkah kami.

Aku terus mengacuhkan Sehun. Saat dia berbicara, aku cuek saja dan pura-pura tak mendengar.

Ku lihat Sehun frustasi sendiri jadinya.

Ku tatap kedua hadiah dari Sehun di tanganku. Aku memang membawanya ke Cina ini. Entah apa alasannya. Padahal aku benci sekali melihatnya.

Aku rasa hanya manusia gila seperti Sehun yang memberikan hadiah semacam ini untuk pacarnya.

Aku keluar kamar hotel ingin makan. Sejak tiba di Cina dan mengisi acara tadi siang aku belum makan sama sekali. Aku mencari Lay hyung untuk menemani mencari makanan di luar hotel.

Saat aku masuk kamar hotel Lay hyung, aku menemukan Lay hyung berbincang dengan Luhan, Chen, Baekhyun hyung dan juga Sehun yang berbaring malas di ranjang.

Aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit terkesiap saat aku masuk kamar itu.

"Lay hyung…aku lapar. Bisakah kau menemaniku mencari makan di luar? aku tidak bisa bahasa mandarin soalnya"

"Kai …kan ada kekasihmu disini. Minta temani dia saja lah"

Ku lihat Chen hyung tertawa mendengar celetukan Baekhyun hyung.

"Kai ..kau ingin makan? ayo…aku akan menemanimu mencari makan diluar" ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku menatap Sehun dan melepaskan kasar genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Chen dan Baekhyun hyung menyoraki kami. Member yang lain pasti seperti menyaksikan drama yang dimainkan kami berdua saat ini.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau lapar. Ya sudah..ayo kita makan"

"Aku mengajak Lay hyung. Bukan kau….!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? dari pagi tadi kau bertingkah aneh padaku, mengacuhkanku, menolak ajakan ku, sebenarnya kesalahan ku apa Kai ?"

Kenapa dia yang jadi marah. Seharusnya aku yang marah disini. Dia yang telah mengecewakan ku, jadi aku berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Kau tidak peka dan tidak romantis saat White Day ini padaku. Itu kesalahan mu Sehun "

"Kok aku yang tidak peka? bukankah kau yang tidak mau ku ajak jalan-jalan saat siang tadi setelah kita mengisi acara? aku sudah berusaha keras jadi pacar yang baik kalau kau tahu!"

Sehun sedikit berteriak mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Aku terkesiap kaget jadinya.

"Sehun ah…kenapa kau membentak Kai? tidak bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin?" kata Luhan hyung.

"Kai, putuskan saja Sehun kalau dia sudah tidak bersikap baik padamu" lanjut Baekhyun hyung.

"Gomawo hyung…aku juga sedang memikirkan ide itu"

Sehun menatap ku tajam dan menarik tangan ku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kai ? siapa yang ingin kau ajak putus?"

"Tentu saja kau Sehun, babo !"

"Kai..kau jangan gila. Masalah mu sebenarnya apa ?"

"Masalah ku adalah aku memiliki pacar tidak pengertian seperti mu. Aku kecewa padamu. Kau benar-benar payah memberi hadiah padaku. Aku yakin hanya orang yang sudah bosan pada pacarnya yang memberi hadiah seperti itu"

"Jadi ini masalah hadiah? begini Kai….."

"Kai..dia memberi hadiah apa memangnya?"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mencampuri urusan kami hyung ?"

"Tidak bisa Sehun….aku dan Chen tidak suka kau menyakiti Kai. Aku yakin dia sering sakit hati punya pacar seperti mu"

"Jangan sok tahu ya hyung…..aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan kalian berdua"

"Kau memang membuat ku kesal Sehun.

Hyung….….apakah kalian tahu? Sehun hanya memberiku hadiah sebuah boneka bebek jelek saat White Day tadi malam. Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana aku tidak marah padanya. Dan dia tidak menyadari kesalahannya itu!" adu ku pada hyung yang lain.

"Hahahaha…hahahahaha….hahahahaha… …hahaaha..."

Ku lihat keempat hyung ku itu tertawa mendengar ucapan ku.

"Yah…Sehun ah, kau sudah bosan pada Kai ya?"

"Chen hyung….jangan mulai mengolok ku. Mana mungkin aku bosan padanya ?"

"Kalau kau tidak bosan jadi apa ? kau hanya memberinya hadiah sebuah sapu tangan biasa saat pulang dari Cina. Dan sekarang kau memberinya boneka bebek saat White Day? dimana otak waras mu Oh Sehun ?" kata Baekhyun hyung.

"Aku masih bisa menoleransi jika kau memberi boneka panda atau beruang yang imut. Atau mungkin boneka anjing kesukaan Jongin"

Ku lihat Chen dan Baekhyun hyung membela ku kini.

"Aku lebih baik mendapat kue kering, atau permen saja sebagai hadiah seperti yang biasa pria Korea berikan pada kekasihnya. Setidaknya itu bisa dimakan… tidak seperti boneka bebek yang warnanya sungguh aneh itu"

"Kai…Sehun memberi mu sapu tangan dan boneka bebek mandarin?" tanya Luhan hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu bebek apa itu hyung...yang pasti jelek sekali dan aku benci pada Sehun. Aku ingin kita putus saja Sehun ah…."

"Kai…aku sungguh tidak mengerjai mu dengan hadiah itu. Aku sangat mencintai mu"

Sehun memelas sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Putus…putus…putus…putus…" teriak Chen dan baekhyun hyung berisik.

Sedangkan Lay dan Luhan hyung masih terdiam dan bingung entah karena apa.

"Kai, kau jangan mengartikan hadiah ku seperti itu. Itu kan hanya simbolik saja untuk menunjukkan arti sebenarnya. Aku tidak bosan padamu sungguh!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa artinya. Intinya kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi !"

Aku beranjak dari kamar itu dan masuk ke kamarku lagi. Sehun mengejar ku dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ingin masuk.

Suara berisik dua hyung gila itu masih terdengar mengejek Sehun di luar.

_HUNKAI_

Ku lihat lagi sapu tangan dan boneka bebek itu di ranjang. Sehun bodoh…..mungkin otak gilanya sudah terkontaminasi Luhan hyung yang suka menirukan suara bebek dan Chen hyung yang suka mainan bebek. Bisa saja kan…...mereka bertiga kan tidur sekamar.

Ku dengar Sehun masih berteriak-teriak di luar entah apa yang dikatakannya. Karena suaranya bercampur dengan suara baekhyun dan Chen hyung.

"**Kai, kau jangan mengartikan hadiah ku seperti itu. Itu kan hanya simbolik saja untuk menunjukkan arti sebenarnya. Aku tidak bosan padamu sungguh!"**

Aku teringat apa yang Sehun bilang. Memangnya apa arti benda ini?

Benar juga…Sehun mana mungkin mengerjaiku? kecuali saat di ranjang.

Aku tahu benar dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia bilang sangat tergila-gila padaku.

Jadi apa maksudnya ini semua? ku lirik lagi 2 benda itu.

Apa aku harus tanya Sehun apa artinya?

Tapi aku malas bertanya padanya.

Gengsi….

Kini ku buka android ku. Aku ingin mencari arti dua benda ini di situs pencarian.

**Arti sapu tangan** : selembar kain yang berbentuk persegi yang digunakan untuk kebersihan pribadi dalam ukuran kecil.

**Arti bebek** : merupakan salah satu hewan jenis unggas.

Huwaaaaaaaa…..aku juga tau arti nya seperti itu. Dasar Sehun brengsek, dia menipu ku!

Jauh-jauh dia pergi ke Cina, dan hanya memberiku hadiah yang fansku saja bisa memberikannya dalam jumlah ribuan.

Aku membuang hadiah bodoh itu ke depan pintu kamar.

Dasar pabo…! berpikir apa kepala bodohnya saat membeli hadiah itu untukku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh tunggu !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia membeli 2 hadiah itu saat Di Cina kan? biasanya hadiah memiliki arti masing-masing di tiap negara. Apa 2 benda itu punya arti khusus?

Aku berpikir keras tentang kemungkinan itu.

Aku mengetikkan kata dari dua benda itu di situs pencarian menurut definisi dan simbol cinta kali ini. Mungkin artinya bisa ku temukan, dan aku bisa tahu alasan dan tujuan Sehun memberikan hadiah itu.

**Arti sapu tangan** : menunjukkan perasaan "aku cinta padamu" secara global.

Kini ku pungut lagi 2 benda yang baru ku buang di dekat pintu. Ku perhatikan sapu tangan itu lekat. Sapu tangan ini bewarna putih biasa dan hanya dihiasi gambar daun-daun mapel di pinggir nya.

"Apa daun mapel juga memiliki arti Cinta ?" aku bergumam sendiri.

Ku cari lagi arti kata itu di situs pencarian.

**Arti daun mapel : **Di negara seperti Jepangdan Cina, Daun Mapel memiliki arti khusus. Daun ini merupakan simbol yang menunjukkan kesetian abadi seseorang terhadap orang yang disukainya. Secara sederhana, kebudayaan Jepang dan Cina itu percaya bahwa daun mapel merupakan simbol perasaan rela berkorban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Arti Bebek mandarin: **Bagi masyarakat Cina, cinta sejati dilambangkan dengan sepasang bebek mandarin. Bebek mandarin di percaya dapat mendatangkan banyak kebahagiaan bagi pasanganyang saling mencintai. Foto ataupun boneka Bebek Mandarin sering digunakan sebagai hiasan saat pesta pernikahan tradisional Cina.

Boneka bebek mandarin juga sering digunakan sebagai hadiah atau kado untuk menyiratkan perasaan cinta yang mendalam dan janji sehidup - semati pada pasangannya. Tak heran, pria-pria di Cina banyak yang menggunakan boneka ini untuk melamar dan mengajak menikah kekasihnya. Dalam praktek Feng Shui, simbol bebek mandarin dapat menimbulkan perasaan cinta yang makin besar bagi kehidupan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam akan fakta yang kubaca barusan. Aku menangis karena sangat sedih dan terharu.

Sedih karena aku sudah marah dan bertingkah kekanakan pada Sehun.

Terharu karena kepala Sehun yang ku kira bodoh itu ternyata sangat pintar. Aku mencium sapu tangan dan boneka bebek itu dengan bahagia.

_HUNKAI_

Aku keluar dari kamar, dan ku lihat Sehun masih sibuk membalas ejekan dua hyung gila itu. Mereka bertiga menatap ku.

"Putus…putus…putus…putus… putus…"

Aku mendekati Sehun. Seperti nya Sehun sedang tak peduli pada 2 orang itu dan fokus menatap diriku yang masih menangis.

Aku dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam, aku tersenyum malu di depannya.

"Kai…..sebenarnya hadiah itu punya arti" Sehun berucap lirih.

Ku tempelkan jari ku di bibir Sehun.

Ku sentuh wajah nya dan langsung ku kecup bibir tipis milik Sehun. Sehun masih terdiam, mungkin masih kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku duluan menyerang bibirnya menuntut ciuman.

Kini tak lagi ku dengar kata "PUTUS" dari mulut Chen dan Baekhyun hyung.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara napas berat dan memburu Sehun dihadapan ku dan merasa makin mabuk karena Sehun sudah melumat bibir ku kesetanan seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tidak perlu memberi tahu apa arti benda itu pada Kai, ya kan Lay….?"

_FIN_

Ini ff tema hari kasih sayang untuk HUNKAI yang saya post telat sebenarnya. Udah pada tahu kan tradisi Valentine and White day di Korea?

Sorry…..gak romantis. Kan sudah pada tahu kalo saya nulis FF genre romance, hasilnya pasti FAILED.

#hahahahaha…

Sorry banget…. FF laen belum sempet saya up date, saya 4 minggu ini sedang ada tugas kuliah untuk penelitian lapangan di luar kota. Jadi gak sempet nulis dan ngup date utang FF saya yang bejibun itu.

walaupun mungkin gak banyak yang menantikan FF saya yang absurd-absurd itu, tapi gak enak aja perasaan saya kalau sok gantung2 in cerita kesannya.

Padahal bukan maksud begitu, memang gak sempet aja nulisnya karena sibuk kuliah.

#alesan….

Jadi maaf ya…

Ini aja udah di sempet-sempetin nulis oneshoot di waktu senggang saya penelitian.

Tapi kan masih banyak author lain di FFN yang punya cerita bagus-bagus daripada FF saya, jadi readers sekalian pasti tetep bisa baca FF kan?

jadi saya gak usah dinanti-nanti ya….nanti saya gak lama lagi nongol sendiri kok. ^_O


End file.
